User blog:ThisIsXenon/backstory/background scene requests
Request scenes here: https://gods-goddesses-and-deities.wikia.org/wiki/Thread:33401 current WIPs: *Non Blood Related Brothers Pt. II -- requested by MJ *Fluff!! -- requested by Specter *Horror Show -- requested by MJ Non-blood Related Brothers by MJ Calidi could watch this for hours. Clay picked up a bow, brushed his fingers over the limbs, then quickly strung an arrow from the quiver at his hip. He pulled the fletching to the corner of his mouth—''anchoring'', Calidi remembered Clay telling him—and released it. The arrow flew, and landed with a solid thunk in the centre of the target. Clay frowned. “String’s loose.” He pushed his bangs out of his face, and Calidi caught himself mid-sigh. Did you seriously just sigh? Mirai crossed her arms. No! Calidi protested. Well….His hands knotted together. Maybe. Gods, you’re really lovestruck, aren’t you. No I’m not! I’m just— “Calidi?” Calidi jumped. Clay was looking at him, slight concern creasing his brow. “Y-yeah?” “You okay?” Clay set the bow on a different rack. “You look a little tense.” “Fine!” Calidi let his hands fall into his lap. “Sorry, got….lost in my head for a second.” “It’s fine, no need to apologise,” Clay said. He picked up another bow, then Damian waving caught his attention and he looked up at the doorway, where Micah had appeared. Clay darted over and hugged him, and a little part of Calidi’s heart wilted. What does that mean? Are he and Micah— “I'm fine, Clay, stop worrying,” Micah awkwardly patted Clay’s shoulder. “Sorry, that's my job,” Clay murmured. “I thought the older brother was supposed to worry over the younger.” Brothers? I don’t think he meant literally, Mirai mused. “Brothers?” Calidi asked, aloud this time. “Not by blood,” Clay explained, letting Micah go. He sat down in front of Calidi. “We’ve been friends for a really long time, and we grew up together. He’s basically my brother. All of the Ennead—what we called our assassin cadre—we were like family….” He’d stopped listening. The way Clay moved his hands was distracting, especially since his fingers looked raw from pulling back the bowstring and Calidi wanted to hold those fingers and protect them from further harm. But when Clay talked, his hands and his voice were telling the same stories in unison, and it pulled you into whatever he was saying, if you weren’t too busy watching how he said it. He moved his head a lot too, and his hair bobbed along with it. Calidi wondered if it was as soft as it looked.'' He’s really into this story, it’s so cute.'' His voice, a slightly rough tenor, rose and fell as he talked, and his laugh….it was bubbly and infectious, and Calidi found himself laughing with him, even though he didn’t know what they were laughing about. Clay stopped, face relaxing into an easy smile. Calidi felt blood rushing to his cheeks as Clay’s cobalt eyes locked on his. You’re smitten, Mirai said dryly. Yeah, Calidi admitted. I am. Explosions! by Specter “Is everyone behind the blast shields?” Xenon pulled his goggles over his eyes, and glanced around the room. “Everyone except you,” Enten replied, holding a fire extinguisher. “Well, I’m supposed to be out here,” Xenon said, typing something into a computer. “Alright. Priming detonator.” He glanced over at the device. “Why are you even trying to make a cannon that you’ll never use?” Xenon whirled around to see—''my son''—Micah had appeared, standing behind the blast shields next to Anty, who was bouncing in excitement. His eyes glittered in irritation. “You came,” Xenon said, slightly shocked. “Trying to give you no reason to crush me under your heel, O great and powerful father,” Micah replied. “Micah, I’m not going to crush you. I said you could come if you wanted.” “Yeah, I want to not get crushed.” Xenon sighed and turned back to his computer. “To answer your first question, Micah, it’s….how do you young people say it?” He thought for a moment. “Ah. ‘For the hell of it.’” “I thought you couldn’t get any more dad-like,” Micah muttered. “I was wrong.” Xenon continued without acknowledging him learned that Micah’s mutterings didn’t necessarily need to be. “Besides, the droids wanted to see something blow up, and that’s probably what it’s going to do.” “''EXPLOSIONS''!” Rannix yelled reedily. Micah jumped. “It gets boring here sometimes after thousands of years of him just puttering around and half-making things,” Enten waved the nozzle of the fire extinguisher. “So this is a good exercise in how to complete a project.” Xenon felt his face warm, and typed in a few other commands. “I finish things!” “You finished things at the very beginning and the year you knew Melody,” Enten retorted. “So yes, you have finished things, but you don’t anymore.” Xenon didn’t answer, his heart aching in his chest. The last thing he needed with Micah here was another reminder of Melody and how he’d failed her. He felt the intensity of Micah’s glare on his back. “You think it’s my fault, don’t you,” He turned around to stare back. “That she’s gone.” The cannon started to beep. “It’s not my place to assign blame,” Micah replied evenly. “Though you’re on the list.” “Should I be worried about being on the list?” The beeping grew more frantic. “Personally, I’d be more worried about whatever that cannon’s about to do,” Micah says, pulling a pair of goggles over his eyes. Xenon whirled around, and barely had time to cast a shield before the cannon exploded, spraying bits of metal and fuel across the lab. The shockwave knocked him flat on his back, and he grunted as his lungs compressed. Then it was over. Xenon took down his shield. The acrid smell of smoke hung in the air, and he could hear all four droids cheering past the ringing in his ears. Enten helped him up. “You hurt?” “Nothing more than a few bruises,” Xenon grinned. “That was cool, right, Micah?” No reply. “Micah?” He looked over his shoulder to see that Micah was gone. A single raven feather floated to the floor where he’d been. “He’s not mad at you,” Enten patted his shoulder. “He’s just mad. He’s always mad.” “Still feels like my fault,” Xenon picked a piece of metal out of his forearm and knitted the skin back together. “I wish I could get in his head.” “Probably not a good idea,” Enten said. “You know what’s up there. You don’t want to see it again.” “You’re right,” Xenon sighed. “I don’t.” Core by Enchanted “Focus, Tambien!" Clay jumped. Delphi stood in front of him, leaning down to look in his eyes. They were at the pool in the middle of the Nebula tree grove, and Clay had been sitting at the pebbly edge for so long that his butt was going numb. “You’re not clearing your mind,” Delphi said. She was ankle-deep in the water. “You’re distracted.” “You’re standing in the sacred Pool of Stars you told me not to touch,” Clay shot back. “Focus on the task at hand,” Delphi snapped. “Clear your mind. Look inward and find your core.” “I’m trying!” Clay protested. “I’ve been trying since sunup!” The sun was setting now. “But it’s kind of hard to focus when you won’t give me food or water and make me sit here all day!” “That is how you gain discipline,” Delphi said. “And your hunger and thirst are not what’s distracting you.” Clay felt his face burn. “Ah,” Delphi mused. “So I’m right. What exactly are you distracted by?” “Nothing.” “Liar,” Delphi’s magic circle popped off the back of her hand, where she’d put it that morning. She grabbed his jaw to steady his head and traced a set of runes on his forehead. Clay didn’t have time to react. She fell silent. He was frozen in place. He could feel her fingers poking through his mind, going through his thoughts and emotions. He felt a sense of vertigo as the day’s thoughts replayed. “Oh,” Delphi said suddenly. “That boy again.” “Get out of my head,” Clay shoved her; she fell back into the sacred Pool of Decidedly Bullshit with a splash. She yelled his name, but he was already storming away, into the trees. Once he was far enough in the grove that he couldn’t hear her anymore, he picked a tree to sit down underneath, trying to catch his breath. The smell of Nebula flowers—cinnamon and patchouli, to him—spilled from the blossoms and into his nose. That boy again. It had been him for the past two months, ever since Clay’d last seen him. Ever since Micah got kidnapped after leaving a party and Delphi whisked Clay away to the most remote island in all of Forengard to learn the stupid runeweaving she was so good at. And he was so worried about everything—Micah, the CDs, him—that he couldn’t even do the simplest of rune things: summoning a magic circle. The worries were mostly about him, though. Calidi….the name was sweet on his tongue whenever he said it, so he did, in a whisper. Clay wondered what he was up to. Or where he was, or how he was doing, or whether he needed a hug, or wanted a hug, or even remembered Clay at all. Clay certainly remembered him. He didn’t think he could forget even if he wanted to. Not after a hug. For some people, kissing was the way to see if a prospective mate was truly the one. For Clay, it was a hug. He’d always connected more with hugs and hugging and holding someone and that feeling of closeness. It felt way more genuine than any kiss ever did, especially considering the people he’d kissed and where he was mentally when he did—or if he was even anywhere at all and not lost in the muddy, sluggish drunk mindspace he’d lived in for a year and a half. So when Clay has hugged Calidi at the pond that one time, it clicked. It felt so nice, so warm and comfortable and right that he’d never wanted to let go. And he’d missed it ever since. Plus, Calidi was cute. That was a cold, hard fact. Even though he hadn’t spent the stereotypical hours staring at his face, Clay still had it memorised— wide and curious eyes, small nose, incredible smile that filled Clay with bubbles. The corners of his mouth turned up just thinking about it. He felt a knot of heat around his solar plexus. Without knowing exactly what he was doing, he moved his hands, forming a circle, then spread them out. The heat raced up his arms, he focused harder on that feeling and that smile, and a shimmery circle appeared—four green rings around a single, large Earth rune. He sucked in a breath. ''I did it. '' The circle promptly shattered. Clay didn’t care, letting his arms fall into his lap. He’d found his core. Category:Blog posts Category:Writings